The new teachers
by Dina45
Summary: Harry, Draco, and Hermione travel back into the marauders' time to teach DADA, and decide to make the year a little more fun.
1. Admission!

**Hey so this is about Draco, Harry, and Hermione going back in time to teach DADA, but I will try to make it as exciting as possible. This is going to be my first full story. Please follow and review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

12 August 2000

"BOYS!"

Hermione Granger ran into the sitting room, where Harry, Ron, and Draco were debating Quidditch. After the war, they had grown very close as Draco left his Death Eater friends behind. They all now lived together at number 12 Grimmuald Place, London, England, The most noble and ancient house of Black. They looked up as Hermione sat down with them, scouring a piece of parchment. "What is it 'Mione?" asked Harry. She scowled at the unappreciated nickname but brightened as she said, "McGonagall has accepted mine Harry and Draco's invitation to teach! And guess what we are teaching?"

She didn't wait for an answer. "Defense Against the Dark Arts! She has told us to pack our things and come as soon as possible!" Harry and Draco jumped up and ran to their respective rooms to get their things. Hermione turned and looked at Ron. She had expected a look of sadness that they were leaving, but found an expression of joy and pride on his face. He stood up and hugged Hermione. "I am so happy for all of you! I will visit as soon as I can." Hermione smiled then asked, "Aren't you sad that we are leaving?" Ron faltered slightly. "Of course I am, but I am glad you all are doing what you want. The Ministry was my calling, though. I promise not to touch your things."

Hermione beamed and ran to pack everything. Since she liked being prepared, she grabbed a never ending backpack and started putting things in. anything she thought she might need, including rare potions ingredients, healing potions (Boys were always getting hurt), spare wands, and on second thought she but in Harry and Draco's broomsticks in case they needed to vent, the invisibility cloak, and the Marauder's Map. Once she couldn't think of anything else she could possibly need, she zipped up the backpack, but a lightening charm on it, and then walked out to the foyer where the boys were inevitably getting tired of waiting for her.

Harry was surprised when Hermione came out with a single backpack. With the amount of time she was taking, he could have won a Quidditch match. He turned to his first best friend and said, "I will miss you, mate." He clapped Ron on the back and walked out the door as Draco and Hermione said their farewells. Once they were at his side he prepared to apparate…." WAIT! I FORGOT HELEN!" He turned and ran back into the house. He began shouting for Helen, telling her to hurry up or else he would leave without her. " _You wouldn't dare;"_ Helen hissed. " _For you would be a lost little boy without me." "I am not a child, Helen! Why must you say such things?"_ Harry hissed back and pouted and his snake friend. Helen looked small and unimportant, but she was a very deadly snake, and very protective of Harry, who loved he quite a lot. He ran out the door to join his friends with Helen on his arm.

Draco sneered playfully at the snake and slung his arm over Harry's shoulder. "I got here first Helen. Back off." Helen laughed. " _Silly boy! Trix is for kids!"_ Harry translated for Draco through his snickering. "Well, then shall we leave?" asked Hermione, hiding a smile. "Of course, Miss Granger. Lead the way!" They all apparated to Hogwarts.

 **I enjoyed writing this! Please review and Follow!**


	2. You don't know who I am?

**This one is for** _ **LoverOfAllThingsFiction**_ **my first (and only) follower! Thank you for following my story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the actions of the characters**

Harry began walking as soon as his feet hit solid ground. Draco and Hermione did the same. After apparating for many years it became second nature. They were just outside the Hogwarts gate. They walked silently to the headmaster's office. "Riddle," said Hermione when the gargoyle looked down at them for the password. "It was in the letter." Professor McGonagall rose as her former students entered her office. She opened her mouth to welcome them- "Ah, Harry! Please sit!" "Hello Professor Dumbledore." McGonagall sighed good-naturedly and sat back down. The portrait of Dumbledore was much like the person it portrayed; but she was very glad he was there all the same and had become rather attached to the portrait. She knew other people had as well.

Harry's current most favorite part of Hogwarts was Dumbledore's picture. It was like he was never gone, just unable to travel. McGonagall had allowed them complete access to her office, knowing they enjoyed speaking with Dumbledore. He, however, had business to attend to. "We came in regards to your letter?" he addressed McGonagall. She nodded. "Yes, this was brought to my attention by Professor Dumbledore and since it is a rather delicate situation, you are now friends, and you had expressed an interest in the job I called you here." Filtering out the fluff and pleasantries, Harry understood that she was saying that this was Dumbledore's doing, and she certainly did not approve. "In fact, he felt that you all wouldn't agree with this either, so his solution was to force it upon you because it is necessary. Harry, Draco, and Hermione rose and drew their wands. War had taught them two things; One: be careful on who you trust, and Two: Kill first, ask questions later. It seemed, at the moment that their trust had been misplaced. McGonagall raised her hands to pacify them. "Please. There is no need for that. Hold hands." They stared at her. "Come on, hold hands!" without putting up their wands, Harry clasped Draco and Hermione's hands. The professor turned to Hermione and said, "The cure of it all. Say it, and you will come back." Then she thrust a necklace in her hand.

Immediately, the room spun out of sight. They looked around. They were in a spinning room of white. "What happened?" asked Hermione. "Well, gee, I don't know, Granger," said Draco sarcastically. "Maybe McGonagall betrayed us and sent us to some kind of blasted white room!" Harry frowned. "No need to get snappy, Malfoy. Let's try and figure out how to get back." Draco, however seemed to be beside himself. "No, Potter, she has Dumbledore, remember? There is no way we can escape." Harry looked unsure. "Maybe Helen has a solution?" Harry looked at the snake. Hermione felt Draco getting very agitated. She quickly tried to pacify him. When he and Harry argued, it was horrible. They started dueling, and they both were powerful wizards. However, Harry surpassed Draco by far, and Draco always ended up getting hurt. "Draco, calm down. Let's assess the situation shall we?"

 _1977_

Sirius and Remus couldn't stop laughing. James had upset Lily Evans once again, and was trying to dodge a lecture and glaring green eyes. It was very funny to them as James pretended to read the _Daily Prophet_ as Lily glared across the table. Abruptly, there was a swirling of red and green smoke at the front of the Great Hall. They heard voices. The Marauders usually sat near the back of the Hall but the voices were loud, and echoed amazingly well. "McGonagall betrayed us…." the voice sounded far away, yet so loud. "…need to get snappy, Malfoy. Let'..." _Malfoy?_ James frowned and looked to the Slytherin table at Lucius Malfoy. _Did he have a sibling?_ "No, Potter, she has Dumbledore, remember? There is no…" the voices were much closer now. James could now feel half the student body looking at him and the other half at Dumbledore. Some, like Sirius, attempted to look at both, swiveling their heads back and forth. Flames burst forth and where the flames cleared, there stood three people, two men and a woman. They were all rather attractive people, and James hear the sighs of the girls and the whistles of the boys. Even he had to admit the girl had a certain, understated sexiness. The boys were both tall, but one boy had styled, white blond hair and the other had very messy black hair. _Hair that almost looked familiar_ …. The girl had thick brown hair and creamy skin. It seemed like they had been traveling, because they all had a backpack slung over their shoulder. The boy with messy hair had a red snake coiled around his right forearm, which looked straight at him. The snake hissed and all of them followed the snake's line of sight to him. Not knowing what else to do, James waved. This did not have the effect he was hoping for. The dark-haired boy and the girl stumbled back, and the blond caught them and pushed them upright. The small group turned in a circle and then stopped.

" _Dumbledore,"_ Hermione breathed. She needed to pull herself together and figure out what was going on. She turned to the boys. "What do you think?" "A dream?" said Draco. Harry said, "An alternate reality where none of them- "he gestured to his parents, Sirius, and Dumbledore "died?" Hermione frowned. "But then why are they in school? Maybe they are holograms?" she walked towards the Gryffindor table and stared at Sirius, the only one she had a clear memory of. She touched his face. Yep. Real skin. "He's real," she said to Harry. Draco was investigating the Slytherin table. "Hey, come here! Look who I found!" Harry and Hermione went over and saw who he was pointing at. "Bellatrix Lestrange," hissed Harry. Hermione put a hand on his chest to prevent him from killing her. "Check if she's real, Draco." Draco frowned. "Why me?" Hermione huffed and said, "because if Harry gets close he might kill her, and I don't want her to eat my hand, so you get to do it." Draco touched Bellatrix's cheek and then withdrew his finger in a split second. "She's real. Hey I know why they sent us here!" he exclaimed. "Oh?" Hermione was intrigued. "We were supposed to teach, remember? Maybe we have to teach the dead?" Harry snapped his fingers. "Ask Dumbledore! Why didn't we think of it before! He knows everything!" Draco and Hermione nodded in agreement and they made their way to the teacher's table. "Professor," said Harry because he was Dumbledore's favorite, "You wouldn't happen to need a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, would you?"

Albus Dumbledore was quite shocked to see three young wizards in his school, powerful ones at that, who were walking around and poking his students to see if they were real! He felt, however, that he should trust them, for some odd reason. The boys looked very familiar, for some reason. So when they asked if he needed a teacher, he replied, "Yes, actually, I do! Are you lot volunteering?" He could feel Minerva staring at him as if to say, "Are you mad?" However, he felt that these young wizards meant no harm. He rose out of his large chair. "My name is- "Before he could finish they said together, "Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, first class, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. We know." Dumbledore shook off his shock and said, "Precisely. How is it that you are so well informed?" Instead of the sneer he expected from Death Eaters (for he now suspected them) they all blushed. Blushed! Death Eaters did not blush. Dumbledore pushed his suspicions away. "Well, you see, Sir," The girl answered, " We made it a point to know everything we could know during the War, and old habits die hard, I guess." Definitely _not_ a Death Eater. They would not address him with such respect. "May I know your names?" he asked. The girl blushed again. "Oh, of course! How rude of me. My name is Hermione Granger." The blond boy said, "My name is Draco Malfoy." And the dark-haired one said, "You don't know my name?"

Harry was shocked. _Dumbledore_ didn't know his name! Every Magical Creature knew his name! _Wait…._ He turned to the crowd. "Do any of you know my name?" and every damn head in the whole fucking hall shook no. Harry stared. How was it possible? Was the war just erased from existence? Even Sirius shook no! Harry kept on staring.

It was the funniest moment of Draco's life. He tried, he really did, and he could tell Hermione was trying not to also. He bit his tongue, he pinched his arms, he took deep breaths through his nose. But all vain. He burst out into laughter, and Hermione followed. "OH MY GOD! THEY DON'T KNOW HIS NAME! OH!" Harry scowled at him. "Not funny, Malfoy." Draco leaned on Hermione for support. "OH, BUT IT IS, POTTER! THEY DON'T KNOW THE NAME OF THE GOLDEN BOY! THE BOY WHO LIVED! THE BOY WHO SAVED THEIR SORRY ASSES!" Draco could rein in his laughter. He collapsed and turned his head into Hermione's chest to muffle the laughter. "THE DAILY PROPHET IS GOING TO HAVE A FIELD DAY! OH!" He was going to die.

Harry kicked Draco's gut, but he only laughed harder. Shaking his head, he turned to Dumbledore and said, "Apologies, Professor. My name is Harry Potter." At his feet, Draco howled. "HARRY POTTER, THE WORLD'S YOUNGEST SEEKER! HARRY POTTER, THE TRIWIZARD CHAMPION! HARRY POTTER, THE GOLDEN BOY! HARRY POTTER, GRIFFENDOR'S HERO! HARRY POTTER, THE BOY WHO LIVED! HARRY POTTER, THE MASTER OF DEATH! HARRY POTTER, WHO SAVED US ALL! HARRY POTTER, HEADMASTER'S FAVORITE STUDENT! HARRY POTTER, THE BOY WHO CAN DO ANY- AHH FUCK, POTTER! "Harry had kicked Draco much harder and was now hauling him up. "Draco, did it ever occur to you there is a reason why they don't know who I am? Keep your trap shut!" he whispered. Draco, now somewhat sober, nodded, and Harry released him. " _Oh, do introduce me, Harry."_ hissed Helen. "Oh, and this is Helen." Harry said quickly. "Can we go to our quarters and unpack?" Dumbledore nodded and the group swept out of the Hall. Dumbledore fell back in his chair. What an odd group.

 **Now I know why people only submitted small bits at a time! This is hard! I have a raging headache.**

 **Please review, tell me what you liked or disliked. Any kind of input is welcome. Once again, thanks to** _ **LoverOfAllThingsFiction**_ **for supporting me!**

 **Please follow and review!**


	3. Explanations and the First Class

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have had segment exams and my parents are riding my ass to get me to finish other classes, so I am sorry!**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

As soon as they got into their new quarters, Harry turned to Hermione. "Something is wrong. Why don't they know us?" Hermione bit her lip and frowned. "I'm not sure, but I think we need to speak to Dumbledore about this. He will understand and help us." They nodded at each other. The boys started off to go to the door but Hermione said," Wait!" We should unpack first." The room only had one bed, a dresser, and a chest of drawers. "I'll have to customize first." She vanished the provided furniture and started performing incantations. "First I am protecting it, and then I am making it as so to accommodate all of us." Just as she said that, the room expanded. Three king sized beds appeared, on each wall along with chests of drawers and on a wall with a purple duvet that was obviously Hermione's a large dresser with a mirror. At the foot of each bed there were benches that could be opened. Hermione quickly enchanted everything so that only they could open it. Harry and Draco watched this in shock. Hermione looked at them, smiled, and said, "You had better unpack!" The boys only pulled out a couple pairs of clothes, but Hermione? She transfigured up a huge bookshelf and started shelving books from her small backpack. Harry, having remembered the charm from their Horcrux hunt, thought nothing of this and started organizing his things. Draco was shocked. "How in the bloody hell did you do that?" "Extension charm, Draco. Don't look so shocked. I am the smartest witch in the year, aren't I?" She put all of her spare wands in an enchanted box, then took a step back and handed Harry and Draco one each, and pocketed on for herself before putting them away. Draco told himself that he should never be shocked by Hermione, because she was very capable. Harry had finished unpacking and was speaking with Helen when Hermione dumped a bunch of his robes on the bed and told him to put them away. _"Of course she packed for me,"_ he hissed to Helen. _"Don't be rude, Harry dear. She is a big help. You would be running nude without her."_ Helen replied. Hermione finished organizing all the potions ingredients and her clothes so she gave Harry his ,cloak and map and then went to help Draco, who didn't know how to use chore magic, being used to a house-elf.

They all made their way to Dumbledore's office after finishing and were perplexed on what the password was. "Lemon drops," said Harry finally and the gargoyle moved aside. "Figures," smirked Draco. "That was what I was thinking." Harry scowled. "Why didn't you say it, then?" "I didn't feel like it." "I didn't feel like it, ha." "I didn't!" They had reached the door. Hermione and Helen, used to their arguments, simply kept going and Hermione opened the door. "Yeah?" growled Harry. "Well you can take your feel like it and shove it up your- "Harry stopped and simply glared at Draco, not wanting to look bad. Dumbledore smiled at them. He seemed to be talking to four particular students. The students were grinning at Harry, no doubt for this language. Hermione ignored all this and said, "We need to speak with you, Professor." She looked at Sirius' excited face. "Alone," she added, and watched as the smile turned upside down. "Fine, then. C'mon, Prongs." He dragged James out with him and the other two followed. Harry watched the interaction between His Father and Godfather with a nostalgic and sad smile. She patted his back and turned to Dumbledore, but just as she was about to speak Harry said, "You can take your feel like it and shove it up your ass, Malfoy." Draco's jaw fell to the floor. Hermione sighed and shot Harry a look. He shrugged and said, "The children are now out of the room. Sorry, Professor, but I know you can take a joke." Dumbledore was indeed hiding his amusement, and said, "Indeed, Harry? Please enlighten me because I cannot recall seeing you before today." Hermione stepped in. "That was why we had come up here, Sir, we have apparently, time traveled. I think you and Professor McGonagall from the future had planned this out, because we had gone to apply for a job, and were sent here. We are simply here to teach, though, Sir. Not to defeat Voldemort." She didn't want Harry to get weighed with something like that again. It had taken its toll on him, and she remembered every second. There was so much pain Harry could have been spared if he wasn't The Boy Who Lived. Dumbledore nodded and said, "Of course Miss. Granger. And would I be correct in assuming that Harry is James' son and the Savior of the Wizarding World?" "How did you know that?" asked Harry, slightly shocked. He was quite used to people knowing him even if he didn't know them, but he wasn't even born yet. "When you had arrived, I believe your companions found it very amusing that none of us knew who you were, and there were many things I found out from Mr. Malfoy's shouting," Draco had the decency to blush, "That you were a very good seeker, you have attended Hogwarts, you have won the Triwizard tournament, you are a Gryffindor, and that you are a hero whom all of us owe our lives. As for your paternal relative, well, you look exactly like him except for the eyes, but I cannot recall for the life of me where I have seen them before." Hermione pinched Draco. As he rubbed at the sore spot she said, "Serves you right for almost creating a time paradox. Professor, we trust you will be discreet?" Dumbledore nodded. "Excellent."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Harry waved his hand to open the door just as the bell rang. Sixth year Slytherin and Gryffindors poured in, chattering incessantly. Draco, who had been dozing, was awakened unpleasantly. "Shut the bloody hell up!" he snapped. The class fell silent. "Thank you." He shifted and went right back to sleep. Harry sighed and stood up. "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. My name is Harry Potter, pleased to meet you. The girl is 'Mione and the charming young man who is sleeping is Ferret. Now- "he ignored the look Hermione was shooting him. "I do hope you enjoy this class. I have a sort of lesson plan, but I still would like to know what you have achieved so far in your lessons. Yes, Miss Evans?" he nodded at his mother, whose hand had shot up so much like Hermione's it was scary. "We have done _expelliarmus,_ jinxes, hexes, and we'd started dark creatures but never finished it." Harry nodded and glanced at Professor Lupin, who was avoiding James' gaze. "We will go over some important creatures next lesson. For now, I want to warn all of you." He looked the class over. There was mostly good people in the class, and some who would vary, like Snape, and some who were completely dark, like Bellatrix. "I do not wish for this class to tamper with your beliefs without consent, so I am telling you beforehand. Anybody who believes that Muggles, or Muggle-borns are inferior, and do not wish to change that mindset, you would probably prefer to leave, because much of what you will learn will require you to mostly embrace that. If you wish to leave that is fine, and if you do not wish to stand in front of the class that see also fine, you can see me after class. I will speak to the Headmaster, and you will be given a fair alternative. I do not wish to be the cause of a disowning." Nobody moved. Harry looked Bellatrix in the eye. He could see the gears working. His father looked pleased. Harry smiled slightly. "Good. Now, anybody who thinks Dark magic is evil, and should never be used may also wish to leave. We will not be learning Dark spells, but we will touch base on the subject and I will expect people to have a certain opinion if they wish to attend my class. If anybody needs time to think, that is fine. I will need my answer by tomorrow."

Harry once again surveyed the class. Sirius and his father looked shocked and slightly put out. Bellatrix looked confused, and Peter looked scared. However, Remus, Lily, and Snape looked contemplative. "To allow all of you to arrange your opinions we will not start anything today. I will simply tell you that this class will enable you to defend yourself. All my students have always become formidable opponents, and you will be no exception. Nobody can make bread out of rocks, you need flour and water for that. The same is with my students, I will need you to be a certain way for you to be the fighters that will leave my classroom at the end of the school year." Now everybody looked intrigued and thoughtful. "I hope to see you all tomorrow, dismissed." To his surprise many students came up to speak with him. He turned and dropped into his chair. Helen curled up on his chest. " _You did well, Harry. I must say I am impressed. However, it does look like you will be the one teaching. Draco slept through the whole thing."_ Harry chuckled and threw a pillow at Draco's head. "Wake up, Malfoy." Draco groaned. "Whassamatter?" "You slept through class, genius." Lily, obviously wanting to make a good impression, said, "Good morning, Professor Ferret. Did you sleep well?" she seemed to have been expecting a different reaction as Draco choked and said, "You bloody bastard, Potter. I will kill you in your sleep." Harry snickered at the shocked face of James. "He means me, Mr. Potter." He watched as evident relief schooled his features. He surveyed the students at his desk. His parents, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Snape. "What can I do for you lot?" Sirius' face turned just that, serious. "You support Muggle-borns and the Dark Arts? This class is called Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Harry nodded and said, "Many people believe because of parentage Muggle-borns are inferior. I don't believe this is true because other than their last names, you really can't tell the difference. The Dark Arts are often used for bad things, but that doesn't make the magic itself evil. It makes the wielder evil. If you use the imperious curse to get a man to kill his family, that is evil, yes?" they all nodded, even Snape. "But what if you use it to keep a little girl from unknowingly jumping off a cliff? You would be sent to Azkaban forever, even though you saved that little girl's life. Do you understand now?" they all nodded, even Sirius, though reluctantly. "This is what will be discussed tomorrow. You will need to understand and overcome prejudices, because in war, there is no forgive and forget, there is no disarm and capture. It is kill or be killed, it is survival. If you want your family to live you need to understand how far you should and shouldn't go. The prejudices off the wizarding world are so extreme, so high, and often so wrong, that it can blind so many. That is all." They all left, and Snape eyed him, though not with hate, but respect. First time for everything, he thought, bemused.

As soon as the door slammed he was in a headlock. "You fucking told them I was Professor Ferret!?" Harry grinned through Draco's arm. "I told them to call her Professor 'Mione," After Harry had managed to subdue Draco, he looked at Hermione. "So? How'd I do?" she beamed at him. "Fantastic! It was perfect, Harry, well done!" she planted a kiss on his forehead and said, "You should do Fifth and up, I'll do Fourth and below. Anybody you teach will become a fully blown warrior, and we can't have invincible first years running around the UK, now, can we?"


End file.
